The Future's delimma
by nalu wedding
Summary: When Zeref attacks Magnolia in x821, he kills every last person but two children he sends too the past. They are claimed to be Kids of two very special guild members. While Fairy Tail tries figuring out what happen and how to get them back, the also have to stop Zeref from attacking the past, as well as restore the future. Follow the guild in their journey of rescuing all humanity.


~10 years in the future~

Unknown POV:

"Heh, Heh, Heh! Foolish boy! You should just give up now. Your parents are gone, your sister… your poor sister in harm's way as we speak." I froze in shock. 'He was right. He had my sister, and he killed my parents.' I looked at the evil man in black, named Zeref, holding my wailing sister on the edge of the roof. Everything was in flames. Houses were destroyed, with tree tops burning. "Give her back, Zeref!" I shouted at him, anger in my eyes. "Ah, ah, ah. Take another step and she falls." I froze and angry tears strolled down my burning face. Soot covered me and the heat stung my eyes. Nashi meant the world to me. She was only 6 months and he plays with her life. As the minutes passed her cries grew louder. 'How could I fall for his trick, He wanted me to give up. And now I have too.' I cursed to myself and fell to my knees. Nashi was all I had left. "Please… don't hurt her…" I begged. Zeref scoffed and tossed Nashi's wailing body at me. I caught her and tried calming her as tears flowed down my cheeks. "Shhh… It's ok Nashi… I'm here now." I whispered hoarsely. "Pathetic. I'll send you somewhere no one in this time will find you." With that, Zeref opened a magic circle underneath us. We fell through the roof in to a gray sky. We fell so fast I couldn't think. My tears dried quickly, but Nashi continued to cry. As ground came into view, I turned to my back and hit the ground hard in an abandoned alleyway. I groaned in pain and blacked out holding Nashi tightly to my chest.

~Hours later~

I felt myself regain consciousness and something small on top of me. I looked up to see my sister Nashi asleep. Her breathing was hoarse, her cheeks had tear stains and her eyes were a puffy red due to all her crying. She was running a high fever from the rain and her face was pale. I sat up. 'How could I be so weak? I passed out not even caring about Nashi...' I felt tears form as guilty thoughts came into my head. "Nashi, I-I'll get us to safety…and I'll get us help.." I told her as I stood up feeling a heavy dose of pain course through my body. I staggered to the open street and looked around. The rain was quickly getting harder and there was no one in sight. I took my shirt off my scarred and injured aching body to drape it over Nashi. I started off in the direction of a large building in the distance, 'It's gonna take a while to get there, but I'll make it… I have too for Nashi's sake.' I walked and walked, but it seemed like the building was getting farther. Nashi's fever got worse as I got weaker. I tried my best to stay away from the main street and it really wasn't that hard. As I finally got to the large building I could barely see. My vision was blurry; and to add to the painful headache I already had due to the cold air, Nashi awoke with my hard breathing and started crying. "Shh... it's ok Nashi." I tried calming her but I didn't have any strength. I had barely enough to stand. I stumbled forward and fell through the large wooden doors, blacking out once more. "Help," was the last thing that I could manage to leave my mouth.

~Guild/Normal POV~

The guild was rowdy as usual. Chairs, benches and occasional fire balls and ice spears were tossed in the air by the two brainless boys, Natsu and Gray. Lucy was laughing and watching the fight from the bar accompanied by Mira, Levy and Erza. No one paid much mind to Juvia as she drooled over her shirtless Gray-sama. Everyone was doing their own thing, but all of that stopped when suddenly and blonde boy holding a crying bundle fell thru the two wooden doors. "Help," came from his dry mouth as he blacked out. Everyone stopped to look at him in shock. As everyone stared, Lucy was the first to make a move towards the crying bundle in the boys arm. Mira and levy took action as well. The girls looked over his body while lucy calmed the baby. "She has a high fever... Mira take her to the infirmary. Wendy go with her!" Wendy was watching but as soon as her name was called she ran to Mira with the baby and went to look her over. Levy and Lucy rolled the unconscious boy on his back and looked over his body. Gray, Erza, Juvia and Natsu along with happy stepped forward to look over him as well. He was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts. He had a few broken bones here and there, as well as a fever. He was extremely weak as well, but the one thing that caught everyone's attention was the familiar white, charred and damp scarf wendy held up. "What the-.." Natsu started. "What's going on? Who are these people?" Lucy questioned. "And why do they have Natsu's scarf?" Happy finished. Everyone stared, and the guild became overwhelmed with thoughts and confusion. Then the master spoke up. "The only way we will get our questions answered, is to wait for him to wake up."


End file.
